Meister Murders
by EvatriceChan
Summary: Why is this UNKNOWNPERSON killing Meisters and Weapons all over Death City? Kid-kun and Chrona are trying really hard to crack this case.
1. Prolougue

**Hello EvatriceChan here…**

**I have been going through a mix of emotions lately for some reason.**

**I am really sorry but I will be taking some of my frustration out on this one.**

_**STOP READING THIS IS YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME!**_

**Title- ****Meister Murders**

**Genre- ****Romance/Horror**

**Pairings- ****SoulXMaka, DeathTheKidxChrona **

**Rating- ****T for teen because of Some Explicit Deaths, Sad Losses, Romance, and very mild profanity.**

**~Please Enjoy and remember, I only take criticism, not flame! ~**

"_It's raining pretty hard…"_ Chrona thought as she sat on Death the Kid's porch under the awning. Death the Kid was getting her some iced tea. Chrona usually hung out at Kids house, since she had nowhere else to go. She would go to her other good friends house, Maka, but Maka and Soul were now in a relationship and Chrona did not want to interfere with it. Kid was actually a pretty good friend even though he was a guy. He still cared for her deeply, and maybe he was on the verge of having a crush on her. Never mind that right now. The cold win pushed water morsels toward Chrona's face. She shivered at the mere touch of it. The door opened and Death the Kid came out with a bronze, glittering glass of cold tea. The tea crackled against the square shaped ice cubes that clanked against the glass.

Death the Kid sat right next to her and handed the girl tea. She quietly thanked him and blushed. They stared at the tiny pellets of rain that almost seemed to be suspended in the air. Death the Kid sighed and asked:

"Is there anything I can do for you, Chrona?"

Chrona shook her head no and looked on. Over the old buildings she could see the grey, depressing sky ahead. Usually days in Death City were not that depressing, unless something bad was going to happen. Maybe this was some sort of foreshadowing? Chrona shook her head and started thinking positive. Maybe the weather was supposed to be this way? Death the Kid looked at Chrona and smiled. Chrona made him smile, and it never failed.

"Chrona…" Kid said seriously. Chrona looked at him and made a face that replied "Yes?"

"Chrona, have you ever-" Kid was interrupted by the phone. He muttered a curse word and proceeded to the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Chrona heard the call faintly. It was all silent. Silent as a cemetery at midnight.

"SOUL? MAKA!" Death the Kid screamed. He dropped the phone on the floor and fell to his knees. Chrona ran in, slipping at first but then scrambling up to her feet again.

"Ki-Kid?"

Death the Kid's bangs hid his eyes. His head was bowed toward the ground. Chrona kneeled by him.

"Kid…Kid! W-What happened?"

"Maka and Soul are….ARE…" Death the Kid looked up, his eyes appeared to be bloodshot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Major brain hemorrhaging…" Shinigami Sama muttered as examined the two teenager's corpses. The police were bagging it as quickly as possible to take them to a morgue. The girl was classified as a pale blondie, with green eyes and Caucasian skin. The boy was classified as a white head, with red eyes. Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn.

"Who the hell would do this…?" Muttered one of the ambulance workers, picking up the morgue bag with another guy. Bystanders started vomiting because of the horrible stench of blood. Little kids were crying because of the nightmares that were to come. Shinigami Sama felt sorrow in his heart, and was about to cry. They yet had to find the murder weapon so they could identify the culprit. It was going to be hard, but they could figure it out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrona was screaming and crying, and Death the Kid was trying to calm the poor girl down. She didn't want to. She could not bear that her two best friends just died. Just…slipped out of her hands. She looked her hands and gritted her teeth. Kid picked Chrona up and placed her on the couch she could rest. He sat on a nearby, cream colored couch.

Chrona cried herself to sleep. Kid watched her as she twitched, winced and grimaced at times. He wanted to sleep too. But something was keeping him up. He didn't even want to stand. Maka and Soul had just died and he could not do anything about it.

"…"

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were also grieving that night. Tsubaki went over to Black*Star's house to grieve with him. As she walked over there, she felt something go right through her. Like a _Soul_ go right through. Her knees wobbled a bit, but then she kept on walking to Black*Star's house, as quickly as possible so she did not have to withstand the eerie night.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki whined as she burst through the door of Black*Star's house. Black*Star was holding his head in his hands as he grieved for his two lost friends.

"I am going to seriously kill whoever did this to them…they are going to pay, Tsubaki, and I am going to make sure of it." Black*Star moaned.

_Haffhaffhaff_

"Tsubaki, was that you?" Black*Star heard the panting, so did Tsubaki.

"N-no Black*Star…"

_Ahaffhaffhaff_

"Baki…you're scaring me!"

"It's not me! I swear! You think I would do that in a time like this?"

The two teens heard a creak. Tsubaki cringed and Black*Star looked up. They both looked down into the dark hallway by the living room. All the lights were shut off, but a thin beam of light emitted from one of the rooms. They stared wide eyed. The thin beam turned thick and one human shadow appeared.

_Why didn't you hear my cry for help?_

A voice cried from the room. Tsubaki fell to her knees as groaning and moaning started. They heard blood splattering all over the hollow walls and two people screaming. _This has to be fake…_ Black*Star thought, squeezing his eyes shut. The voices were coming closer…

And closer…

Tsubaki and Black*Star looked into the hallway and the beam of light and sounds disappeared. Everything stopped and the two teens breathed a sigh of relief. It was a heavy sigh.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY!_

A ghostly figure glided slowly down the hallway. They could not make out the face, but it was moaning, and its eyes glowed. One was orange, one was blue. They could make out lacerations on its face. It was coming way too slow.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki muttered.

"Help…me…"

A quick flash of yellow appeared and disappeared, decapitating the ghost's head…it still moved…but way too slow

_WHY AREN'T YOU HERE FOR ME?_

* * *

**Authors Note**- Hay! Thanks for reading this one guys! I know it's really dark and gloomy but it will do! I hope you guys like it because I kinda worked hard at it! I love horrors and romances so this one mixes! Don't forget to review~

~_EvatriceChan_


	2. Nightmare on Death Street

**A/N:** By popular demand, I have decided to continue Meister Murders. I will be forced to continue where I left off. Ha-ha, well enjoy you guys! Remember, don't flame, you don't know how bad it makes the author feel.

* * *

"_Chrona…"_

_The pink haired teenage girl sat in silence in that cold, dark, concrete room. She looked at the wet dripping bricks on the wall. She sighed and kept reminding herself that she was used to the dark. It was no big deal to her._

"_Momma…" Chrona let out a shrill squeak for her mother._

"_Chrona, fufufu..." The witch was now laughing at the helpless Chrona. "You friends cannot be helped, you filthy child…"_

"_MOMMA! Please stop it, momma!"_

_The witch, Medusa, showed herself to the child, grinning with black eye-whites and red pupils. Decay grew on her mouth, showing true sin, showing the true burden she held. Her skin was pale white, with green patches, her voice was very low, and almost sounded like a sinning demon. _

"_AHHH! MOMMAA!" _

"_Chrona…" She kneeled next to the screaming and crying child. "Don't worry, Mommy is here to make it all better, Momma will clean you of your sin."_

"_Momma, what sin? I don't know how to deal with this…"_

_The witch revealed a detailed Chinese handbag she was holding in her hands. She reached her hand into it and pulled out a single chrysanthemum flower. Medusa stood up and threw it at Chrona. Chrona shrieked and looked at it. Suddenly, thousands of the funeral flowers pelted her, and she started crying all over again. Thousands more of them came. In the midst of all this, the witch was cackling, showing her decaying teeth and her broken jaw._

"_Chrona! Oh Chrona!" The witch kept cackling. _

"_Momma stop iiittt!" _

_The chrysanthemums were swirling around Medusa now. Her blurry red eyes sparkled in the midst of them._

"_Chrona listen carefully, I AM THE CULPRIT."_

_Those words rang in Chrona's ears over and over again…as she cried and got buried alive by her death._

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice snapped. Chrona was too dazed to understand what was going on. Her eyes peeled open in an immediate gesture. _It was just a dream…_

"Kid?" Chrona mumbled sitting up and rubbing her glowing grey eyes.

"I don't blame you for having a nightmare; I didn't sleep at all…" Kid said, looking away from Chrona. His eyes were dark from being stressed and not sleeping.

"Kid, M-Medusa is…"

Kid acted like he didn't hear and held his head in his hands and mumbled some random words.

"Medusa is the culprit!" Chrona blurted, making her black pupils dilate in shock. "She, She threw funeral flowers at me and admitted it! She admitted it, Kid!"

Chrona never EVER acted this way. Kid looked at her, stunned. Kid was not in the mood for games right now. His two best friends were gone; maybe she didn't know how to react, since she was terrible at dealing with these sorts of things. Medusa was a vile woman, but how could she possibly kill Maka and Soul so brutally? Kid wondered and wondered.

"Chrona…calm down, you're over reacting…"

"SHUT UP! MEDUSA IS THE CULPRIT! MOMMA IS THE CULPRIT!" Chrona was now screaming on the top of her lungs, defiantly out of character for the girl. Poor Chrona was going through the toughest time of her life, and taking it out on Kid. But these delusions…where did they come from?

"CHRONA!" Kid scolded.

Chrona immediately stopped her babbling and crying. Tears froze on her face, it seems like. Medusa was very bad to Chrona. Stein, Death Scythe, Kid, everyone knew that. That comment that she made to Stein when they were fighting, proved that she thought Chrona was the most worthless thing that she ever knew. _I was just using her…you can have her; I don't care about that child! She was just a pawn! _Kid remembered that Stein had told him to keep a close eye on her, since she was very delusional and got morbid ideas from her dreams. _Damn it…_ Kid thought to himself _Damn that burden of a witch, damn her for making my Chrona this way…._ Kid blushed unexpectedly. _Wait… my Chrona?_

"Alright, Chrona, how is Medusa the culprit?"

"Momma threw chrysanthemums at me… and admitted she was the culprit of Soul-Kun and Maka-Chan's murder…Oh Kid it was so scary. She was decayed because she was proving what scum she was…"

Kid comforted the delusional Chrona, who was now scraping the blankets with her hands that were hooked into a claw. Chrona seemed so possessed with the thought of her mother. _Chrona listen carefully, I AM THE CULPRIT_… That phrase rang in her ears. Kid looked at her; his eyes glowed with concern for the girl. He was the most concerned. His thought right now was professional therapy. The boy thought she needed it intensely. He got up and paced over to the wired phone and called the therapy center. _Maybe I should get myself some therapy too…damn._

* * *

"Ts-Tsubaki!"

Black Star and Tsubaki were now cowering behind the couch. Their blood was frozen in their veins and their heads rang with filthy noises of groaning ghosts. The spirits were gone now, but the two teenagers were much too paralyzed with that fact that those two had visited them. It had been hours since the ghosts had disintegrated into thin air, but they wouldn't budge. Nothing more, their faces were frozen, their hearts were beating rapidly, their breaths coming out in squeaks.

* * *

The air had cleared up, and the rotten smell of flesh disappeared, and the people of Death City were smiling once again, except close friends of Maka and Soul, the deceased couple. Shinigami-Sama, Kid's father, was sitting at his desk trying to figure out his unanswered question that still rang in his head _how could anyone do this?_ He spun around once in his roller chair and stood up with an unsatisfied expression on his face.

Meanwhile, the culprit was sitting in an unknown room, grinning at the disaster she caused. She stood up from the ground she sat on and went over to her desk area, picking up some papers. The culprit grinned and picked up a pen. She wrote down her next victim's name.

_Stein._


	3. The Art of Suicide

"_Pumpkin! Pumpkin! Chrona!" a high-pitched voice called from outside of the concrete room. The old, rusty doors opened, revealing an unbelievably slender figure with a bust. Her mischievous face curved upward. _

"_Blair! Thank you! Have you come to get me out of here?" Chrona called out to Blair. Blair looked at Chrona, and laughed. She kept laughing until Chrona broke out into scratchy screams._

"_You're so stupid, little pumpkin!" Blair called out, choking on her laugh. "I have come to check up on you!"_

_Chrona whimpered. "Why can't I come out of here!" _

"_Silly!" Blair laughed again "I'm the culprit!"_

_Chrona stopped crying and looked at Blair. Blair's face contracted into a neutral look. Chrona's eyes welled up like a river blocked from flowing. All those tears were welling up in anger._

"_That's not true…" Chrona said, lowly. "That's __**IMPOSSIBLE**__!"_

"_You know it's true, Chrona. You're so ignorant!"_

"_**NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU! IT'S MOMMA! MOMMA!**_"

"_Who? Oh, Medusa? No, it's not her, she died already."_

She died already.

Medusa is dead.

* * *

Chrona woke up to low sobs in the kitchen. She blinked away the dry tears and got up to her unstable feet. She crept slowly over to the kitchen and saw Kid, crying onto a crumpled newspaper.

"…Kid?"

Kid sprang up and pushed Chrona forcefully towards the couch. Chrona cried out as her back hit the corner of it.

"DON'T LOOK!" Kid shouted. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Kid…what?"

Chrona walked over to the table, Kid allowed her too. The headline was shocking.

**SHOCKING! Frank En Stein found dead, Medusa Gorgon commits suicide.**

"MOMMA!" Chrona screeched out. Kid wrapped his arms around her.

"Chrona…I'm so sorry…Oh my god…"

"No! Mom! Why? Why WOULD she?"

"Chrona…"

Chrona pushed away from Kid and targeted the nearest vase in the room. She picked it up with great grip and threw it across the kitchen floor, making it burst into tiny glass shards. It resembled Chrona's sanity. Chrona was about to break.

* * *

"…_The art of suicide  
Nightgowns and hair  
curls flying every which where…"_

_Medusa sang this tune quietly…thinking about Stein who had been killed. She was standing on a cobblestone balcony. She was brushing her long blonde hair out. She sang so happily, like her suffering was about to end, with one step. Medusa sighed and overlooked Death City. She has so many questions about her life that she wanted answered, but she knew, she knew it would never happen. All her life she lived a lie. She killed and manipulated. She destroyed and gave birth. She gave birth…to Chrona. All her life, she manipulated this child. She killed this child's insight. She destroyed her life. Chrona didn't know that she was Medusa's life. Stein was just a desert topping. Chrona was her desert. She loved Chrona, but was ashamed to show it. Maybe…she thought…Maybe she needed an excuse._

_Medusa stepped onto the balcony's edge. Stein…after Chrona…you were my life._

"…_This world is full of sinners we don't need any more…"_

_Medusa kept singing and smiling. She braved. Medusa took a step into mid air. For a measly moment, she was walking on air, and then lying down. She was floating. A scream escaped her tender lips as she free-fell. Medusa took her last breath and died when she hit the ground. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth, her eyes fell heavy. Stein._

* * *

Kid calmed down. He was now with his father, taking a stroll to the murder scene of Stein.

"Father, our number one concern right now is to keep everyone in this town safe." Kid looked at his father. Emotions were concealed by a mask.

"I know that, son. I really need your help; I need a very clever idea." He mumbled.

Kid looked ahead, nodding his head. They approached Steins house, a fairly big house with barbed wires, gates, and crime scene tape. Kid opened the gate and it opened with a loud creak. His breathing grew heavy, and the stench of seared flesh filled his nose.

"He looks terrible." Kid looked at the corpse with disgust. It was scorched and the only helpful evidence was Steins touched platinum grey hair, lying abnormally beside him. Kid stood up and gestured for his father to go.

_We could move everybody into the same house…yes…that's what we shall do. I must save everybody!_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Review it please, but don't flame! The song used was "The Art of Suicide" by Emilie Autumn!


End file.
